rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonkin
This page serves as a source of information about Dragonkin as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The dragonkin are a powerful race of sentient, humanoid, winged, fire breathing reptiles that predate nearly all recorded history. Their own history begins on a world who's name is remembered only by them, which they left and abandoned long ago. The reason for this abandonment is known to be the awakening of the elder gods, for the dragonkin are not creatures of this universe, but a previous one. The dragonkin homeworld existed in a cycle before our own; as each cycle is marked by the awakening of the elder gods, who then destroy and recreate the universe, and after creating a new perfect world, they fall into slumber once more until disturbed. Such was the fate of the dragonkin and their world. However, a good number of dragonkin survived this revision by taking shelter in The Abyss; where the elder gods cast the detritus they cannot recycle, effectively making The Abyss a dumping ground between worlds. As their universe was being destroyed and remade, the dragonkin took action and sought out Jas: most powerful of the elder gods and who would later be named by the kin as "The Oppressor". Whether they sought out Jas for mercy, retribution, or both, no one really knows, but what did happen was this: when Jas was confronted by the dragonkin, she cursed them and bound them to her artefact, the Stone of Jas, and made them the guardians of the relic. This curse anchored the dragonkin to the Stone, and compelled them to seek out and destroy any who touch it to steal power and use it for anything other than the purpose of Jas. After the curse was inflicted, it is thought that this was the time that the two factions of dragonkin: the Necrosyrtes and the Dactyl, either were created or split off from one another, as both factions may have already been in existence prior to the curse. Whatever the case; the Dactyl and Necrosyrtes became bitter rivals. The discontent between the two factions grew to the point that Necrosyrte and Dactyl became openly hostile with one another, and contact between the two groups was severed almost entirely. As time continued, both factions began leaving their marks on the history of the current cycle. The warrior faction, the Necrosyrtes, became feared throughout Gielinor and beyond; as they mercilessly hunted false users and spread destruction to dull the pain the curse was inflicting on them. This compulsion to destroy the false users was the key element that brought about the fall of Kethsi; a planet near the aviansie homeworld of Abbinah. When the native Kethsians discovered the Stone of Jas, they used it to build up their world into a great civilization, but this golden age was very short lived. Enraged by continued use of the Stone, the Necrosyrtes eventually found their way to Kethsi and attacked. At first the Kethsians tried to defend themselves using the Stone's power; attempting to destroy the dragonkin with a spell that rivaled a nuclear explosion, but their attempt failed and they watched with horror as their aggressors survived unscathed. It was then that they discovered the dragonkin grew more powerful with the use of the Stone, and that ironically the great spell that they had cast to destroy the dragonkin had sealed their own destruction. Further enraged by the misuse of the artefact; the Necrosyrtes attacked every continent on Kethsi relentlessly; city after city, village after village, everything: nothing was beyond their reach. Within and unknown and presumably short period of time, the entire world of Kethsi was reduced to an immense, smoldering ruin. Despite the discovery of bane ore by the Kethsians, it was already too late, and their race faded into extinction. With their rage sated and Kethsi left in ruins, the Necrosyrtes left the destroyed planet behind. While the Necrosyrtes busied themselves with the hunting of false users, the Dactyl were hard at work and attempting to find a way to beat the curse. One dragonkin, named Kerapac, decided to create progeny for the dragonkin that would be unaffected by Jas's twisted manipulation. His work led him to take eggs from a species of giant water lizard which he discovered on an island. Using advanced dragonkin science and magics on one egg, and his own blood as a catalyst, he twisted the unborn inside: creating the first dragon. This first dragon was born a female, which would later be deemed the Queen Black Dragon. Another Dactyl dragonkin, named Phalaks, followed Kerapac's example and used the same eggs of the giant water lizards; creating a three headed black male dragon: which would be named Shakorexis, and become known to many across Gielinor as the King Black Dragon. The first two dragons were then bred, and their offspring bred many times over. After many years of experimentation, going so far as to even add metal to the dragon genetic structure to strengthen them, the Dactyl abandoned the dragons in the wild, with even Shakorexis being released. Having hoped to create progeny, the Dactyl failed in this, as the dragons were either too weak, too unintelligent, or both, to suit their means as offspring. Even though both factions had impacted the current cycle's history in deep ways, they remained mysterious entities that most other races considered only to be myths, and as time passed the dragonkin became considered only as legends. For some, however, the legends were as real as life, as the Necrosyrtes began terrorizing many settlements in the early Fourth Age for unknown reasons. One person, unable to stand by as the Necrosyrtes terrorized innocent people; stood up to the dragonkin, with his own name being marked into legend for his deeds. Robert the Strong, a human immigrant from Teragard, fought back the dragonkin with bane weaponry, which he had rediscovered. His ferocious defense, and then later assaults, pushed the dragonkin back to their lairs, where he continued to pursue them; attacking them at one of their castles, where he managed to kill one, but at the price of losing his treasured companion: a panther named Odysseus. After the Fourth Age, the dragonkin faded into myth once more, and only recently began to become a part of history again with the start if the Sixth Age. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about dragonkin that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 Role-Playing community. Biology *The dragonkin were cursed by the elder god Jas to protect her Stone artefact as its guardians. Regardless of whether a dragonkin is Necrosyrte or Dactyl; they all feel pain when the stone is being abused, and the urge to hunt down false users is described as an "itch". The only way to soothe the pain is to either cause destruction, which only relieves the pain a little, or to destroy a false user, which relieves a large amount of pain. The Necrosyrtes practice this, while the Dactyl prefer to cling to their research as a coping mechanism, which for them helps them to ignore the pain to some extent. The more the Stone of Jas is abused, the stronger the kin become so that they can destroy false users, and if the power of the stone is turned on the kin, it only heals them. Once false users are destroyed, not only is pain removed, but clarity of thought begins to return as well; as the dragonkin begin to settle down mentally from relief of the pain going away. **Dragonkin are always capable of following and finding false users, as when someone abuses the Stone of Jas; it leaves an imprint on their being that connects an invisible "chain" of sorts between them and the Stone. The kin are connected to this "chain" as well, and they use it to follow the false users wherever they might hide. ***The Necrosyrtes attempted to abuse this chain by draining one of the false users, making use of an artefact called the Elder Mirror, of their power, and transferring it into a Dactyl captive named Tarshak, as they "could not simply put the power back in the Stone, or release it", and so Tarshak became a vessel for the False User's power. Tarshak became god-like in power, but as he further grew in power and called on that power to aid him in combat; his body began to aggressively mutate. The Dactyl dragonkin, Phalaks, produced several theories on why this occurred: one being that this was a safeguard put in place by Jas to prevent the dragonkin from abusing the Stone's power. The second, being described as "far more interesting" is that as Tarshak's energies merged with the human false user, along with being directly exposed to a constant stream of power and knowledge from the Stone, Tarshak's personality was slowly being erased by the knowledge received from the Stone, and his body was mutating due to the power he received needing somewhere to go; and so the body was compensating by growing to accommodate that power. Regardless, Tarshak ended up becoming a mindless, mutated abomination, which was later destroyed by The World Guardian. *Dragonkin are biologically immortal; they do not die from old age, and have only ever been observed to pass away due to injuries resulting from combat. **It is, however, incredibly difficult to harm dragonkin. Only a few things have ever been seen to be able to hurt one: bane weaponry, godly opponents, and other dragonkin. Anything else usually falls short of being able to harm one, though if a dragonkin is weakened they seem to be more susceptible to injury; as the dragonkin Forcae was ill from draining his own blood to create the rune dragons, and he is believed to have perished from their own fire, having been too weak to resist their flames. *Dragonkin have many advantages that, even without the Stone to give them power, make them a very remarkable race, with unique distinctions from others. **Their fire breath is, without a doubt, far stronger than that of their dragon creations: so superheated and concentrated are their flames that they rip right through what would fully protect another race from the heat, and more often than not this attack produces a one-hit, incinerating, killing blow on anything incapable of resisting. The healthier a dragonkin is, as well as how enraged they are, the stronger their breath is; as when Sakirth was wounded from a disagreement with Tarshak, he was not able to muster a large enough flame attack to finish off The World Guardian, who had just managed to survive the injuries from the weakened fireball. ***One of their favored ways of causing destruction is to rain large fireballs down from the skies, and this was the way that the Necrosyrtes destroyed Kethsi. It is also worthy to note that if not incinerated by a dragonkin fireball, the surviving victim almost always passes out from the intense heat and pain of the experience. **A dragonkin's wings are not just for show; they are excellent flyers, who are even capable of hovering mid-flight like vampyres and aviansie are. **Dragonkin are naturally capable of inter-planetary travel. Even before Jas's curse, dragonkin possessed, and still do posses, the ability to open portals to The Abyss, which they then travel through to reach other worlds, which are reached by opening yet another portal while inside The Abyss. They used this ability to escape the destruction of their homeworld, and today still use it to travel the universe; hunting for false users or to find secluded places where they cannot be disturbed. This ability was passed on to only one group of dragons that the dragonkin created: the white dragons, who although are very close to extinction with only one member left in their numbers, are just as able to travel the universe as the dragonkin are. This ability does not come without risk, however, as a dragonkin or white dragon must know where they are going first or risk ending up in the empty void. If a dragonkin did not know about a world before, if a false user travels there, then the curse informs them of the location of the world the false user in question is on. **Dragonkin are tall in stature; larger in frame and taller than humans, but not quite as tall as icyene. They possess three large clawed toes on each foot, with a large dewclaw in the back, while their hands have smaller claws than those on their feet and possess three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *Dragonkin seem to have a fertility problem, much like the Ilujanka, and it is unknown if dragonkin are capable of having children at present. Unlike the Ilujanka, however, dragonkin are biologically immortal and would likely be able to sustain a population even with low breeding success, as long as the birth rate outnumbers the death toll. Even if they are still capable of having children, it is thought that they avoid doing so because of the curse, as it would be passed on to their offspring; the dragons were brought into development so that the dragonkin could have progeny that were not affected by the curse. **As revealed through Forcae's notes, it was confirmed that dragonkin hatch from eggs, just like their dragon progeny. *Dragonkin, despite all their power and biological immortality, still need to eat and sleep, as beds and kitchens have been found in the Dactyl's hidden dwellings. *Nearly all dragonkin seen are some shade of green in color, varying in tones and shades: no blue, red, or black dragonkin have been seen. Only one dragonkin is not a shade of green, which is Kerapac, who is white, though his discoloration is described by JaGex to be a result of either albinism or a side effect of how much he has drained his blood over the years to infuse his dragon creations. *The voices of dragonkin are not soft and subtle; they are quite deep and intimidating. Their voices are quite unique, as they actually produce a flanging effect when they speak (which means it sounds as if two voices are speaking almost exactly the same time, at just slightly different pitches; producing a "vibrating" effect in the vocalization), which nearly no other race can boast. Along with their speech, they are capable of producing bestial shrieks and roars. Elder Gods.png|Artwork of three of the elder gods, Jas being in the middle. Stone of Jas detail.png|The Stone of Jas, object of the dragonkin's curse. Tarshak.png|Tarshak the Dactyl, before absorbing V's power. Tarshak_(2).png|Tarshak, after absorbing V's power. Tarshak_(3).png|Tarshak, beginning to mutate. Tarshak_.png|Tarshak, further mutated after the strain of combat. Abomination_chathead.png|Tarshak's face, after fully mutating into an abomination. Abomination.png|Tarshak's fully mutated form. Ragged_Abomination.png|The abomination, after it was nearly killed by bane ore collapsing on it. Bane_ore_mine.png|A cave of bane ore, one of the only things that can harm a dragonkin, if tuned correctly. Baneorerock.png|A bane ore rock. Bane_ore_detail.png|A detailed look at uncharged bane ore. Robert_vs_the_Dragonkin.png|an example of a dragonkin fireball. Dkin.png|Dragonkin in flight. Phalak'sbedroom.png|Phalak's bedroom in his laboratory. Sithaph.png|Sithaph, thought to be the leader of the Necrosyrtes. Strisath.png|Strisath, another Necrosyrte. Sakirth.png|Sakirth, the Necrosyrte who killed Lucien. Kalibath.png|Kalibath, a more recently seen Necrosyrte. Kerapac.png|Kerapac, leader of the Dactyl. Phalaks.png|Phalaks, another Dactyl. Silkath.png|Silkath, a more recently seen Dactyl. An example of a dragonkin's voice: A dragonkin's screech: Culture *The dragonkin are separated into two factions: the Necrosyrtes and the Dactyl. Necrosyrtes are the more simple, brutish warrior class, who prefer to kill false users to relieve pain, rather than break the curse. The Dactyl, on the other hand, are reclusive, highly intelligent scientists and mages, who spend the majority of their time in their own hidden laboratories conducting research, and it is they who are the faction that would prefer to break the curse or find some way to circumvent it instead of simply killing false users. **Necrosyrtes are often very violent and prefer to kill that which they deem as annoyances, or simply ignore something they deem insignificant. Dactyl however are more approachable, but still consider almost anything that is not a dragonkin an "insect", who's only use is for research or to be killed for trespassing in their laboratories. **Dactyl scientists are incredibly advanced, surpassing even real life modern day scientists. Some of their exploits involve the creation of the dragons, which include the infusion of metal to their genetic structure along with magic. Other examples of their advanced sciences are the machinery they use in their labs; which include stasis tanks, blood juicers, dissection equipment, and lava-heated egg incubators. There are also special storage containers called dragonkin coffers, which are used by the Dactyl as treasure depositories. ***Dactyl are also advanced in the healing arts; with their technology and magic they exceed healing methods that other races could only dream of, capable of easily bringing others out of comatose states, and even regenerating lost limbs. *The dragonkin are responsible for the creation of the "dragon" metal weapons and armor, which is named after them by other races. This odd, red metal's true name is orikalkum, which originated on the dragonkin's homeworld. When fleeing from their world, they brought much of their orikalkum with them, but although their world is in ruins now, it still exists, and pure red veins of orikalkum can still be found there amidst the destruction caused by the elder gods. The metal, however, is incredibly difficult to work on simply because of how strong it is, even in it's unrefined ore form; it takes immense amounts of heat just to soften the metal up, even dragonfire can't quite hack it, so very special equipment is needed. On Gielinor, the only place currently known to be able to forge and shape orikalkum is the Dragon Forge in the Ancient Caverns beneath Baxtorian falls. **It has long been thought that the Necrosyrtes were responsible for the creation of orikalkum armor and weaponry, and this would make sense, given their reputation as warriors, but that only accounts for the weapons and armor, and not for the actual forging process of the metal. Through Forcae's notes, it is revealed that both the Dactyl and Necrosyrtes know how to forge and shape orikalkum, and the knowledge is not restricted to simply one of the factions. *Both Necrosyrtes and Dactyl possess very advanced and deadly magics. Instead of using a fireball, one dragonkin killed Robert the Strong's mighty panther companion, Odysseus, with a shock-like spell, and the Necrosyrtes mentally manipulated The World Guardian with an illusion-world vision, which they gave as a warning to the adventuring hero after the last rejuvenation ritual of the Mahjarrat. Kerapac, a Dactyl, used the same illusion-based magic to keep the siren Remora imprisoned in a cist in the Queen Black Dragon's stomach, so that her singing would attract the souls of men to feed his creation, and she didn't even know the truth until she was drawn out of the illusion by the World Guardian. *The dragonkin are associated with two symbols, which can often be found engrave decoratively into the stone in areas they have inhabited. One symbol is a compass rose, and the other the Stone of Jas. Occasionally, the two symbols are merged into two halves; the compass rose on one side and the Stone on the other. It is suspected that the compass rose represents the Dactyl, while the Stone of Jas represents the Necrosyrtes, but this is unconfirmed. *The dragonkin, when they take the time to record their own history, often like to create artful murals to display the events of their past. Two such murals can be found in the Brimhaven Dungeon, and one on Kethsi on Mount Firewake. *Dragonkin are, by vast majority, very racist creatures who view their own race as superior to all others, calling members of other races "insects" to belittle them. They are fond of racial slurs, and often call humans "filthy apes" and "disgusting mammals" when dealing with them as a form of insult. They are even insulting to their own kind when they see something wrong with them; as they constantly taunted Tarshak by calling him a "freak" when he was infused with V's energy and mutating from unknown causes. *Dragonkin do not often like to beat around the bush with conversation or mince words; when they speak, they are almost always straightforward and to the point. Suspensioncontainers.png|Suspension containers, holding grotworms. Dragonbloodjuicer.png|A dragon blood juicer. Grotwormdissectiontable.png|Dissection equipment. Operatingtable.png|An operating table, where an adamant dragon was dissected. Lavaincubator.png|A lava incubator. Eggtable.png|A hatching table. Kerapac11.png|A dragonkin coffer. Laboratorydesk.png|A laboratory desk. Dragon_plate_armour_set_(lg)_equipped.png|Orikalkum equipment, called dragon metal by the younger races. DragonForge3.png|The Dragon Forge, when it is activated, is the only known place on Gielinor where Orikalkum can be worked on, as other forges and anvils are far too cold. Dragon_Forge.png|The Dragon Forge when it is dormant. Dragon_Forge_Orb.png|The power source for the Dragon Forge, when it is turned on. Dragon_Heads.png|The power source for the Dragon Forge, unactivated. Dragonkin_compass.png|The compass rose symbol of the dragonkin. Dragonkin_symbol.png|The half Stone, half compass rose symbol. Dragonkinmural3.png|A dragonkin mural, showing the Necrosyrtes (left) and Dactyl (right) around the Stone of Jas. Dragonkinmural2.png|A dragonkin mural, showing the curse from the Stone of Jas. Dragonkinmural1.png|A dragonkin mural, showing the creation of the dragons. Language The dragonkin have a language, of which little is known, as they speak in the common tongue most of the time. The only individuals known to understand the language were some Kethsians and Robert the Strong, who wrote a book on the subject, an excerpt of which can be found below. Translated Alphabetized in Dragonkin *Arakken = Dungeon *Castil = Combine *Chen = Razed/Destroyed *Crasortius = Surrender *Draekeun = Dragon *Drakkerkin = Dragonkin *Fia = Safe/Protected from *Gres = East *Hesente = Intruder *Kath = Failure/Weakling/Runt *Kletter = Green *Kreath = Dark/Shadow/Black *Lith = Superior *Lokur = Steel *Ortha = First *Tho = South *Verak = King/Emperor Alphabetized in English *Combine = Castil *Dark/Shadow/Black = Kreath *Dragon = Draekeun *Dragonkin = Drakkerkin *Dungeon = Arakken *East = Gres *Failure/Weakling/Runt = Kath *First = Ortha *Green = Kletter *Intruder = Hesente *King/Emperor = Verak *Razed/Destroyed = Chen *Safe/Protected from = Fia *South = Tho *Steel = Lokur *Superior = Lith *Surrender = Crasortius Additionally, "Skethzzzzz" is the Dragonkin equivalent of laughter or a snigger. Names of Locations *Ullergrax = Forinthry/Wilderness *Sketherin = Brimhaven *aV'rok = Varrock *Herethen = Taverley *Istruthen = Lumbridge Untranslated *Askanth *Carratas *Dosk *Falkar *Hok *Kalgat *Kel *Kren *Kuln *Pthen *Reageth *Roake *Sokun *Traken *Ven *Volat *Vosk... *Tescan *Tesska Naming Conventions Dragonkin names are somewhat exotic-sounding, but are altogether not too complicated. Dragonkin names seem to most commonly use the sounds "s," "h," "th," and "ph," and favor the vowels i and a. Along with these letters, nearly any combination of consonants can be used. A Useful and lore-friendly way to create a unique name (for almost any race) is to mix and mash tidbits of other names to create your own. An example would be Strithac (a mix of Sithaph, Strisath, and Kerapac: using the Str, ith, and ac of all three names as a name is already taken for an existing character). Here is a list of nearly all dragonkin names mentioned in lore, see if you can create something unique out of them! *Male dragonkin names: Forcae, Kalibath, Kerapac, Phalaks, Sakirth, Silkath, Sithaph, Strisath, Tarshak. **Forcae is an easter egg name, which is a reference to the username of the player who suggested adamant and rune dragons on RuneLabs, and does not follow the standard naming conventions of the dragonkin. *Female dragonkin names: Lasthes. *Unknown gendered names: Taraket (assumed female). Debated Lore This section addresses details about dragonkin that are still subject to speculation and discussion, either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in Role-Play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *Dragonkin are thought to have resided in or around all locations that housed the Stone of Jas for extended periods of time. This includes, but is not limited to, the Fist of Guthix, Morytania, Daemonheim, and all rune essence mines. *It might be possible that dragonkin blood has a tainting/warping effect, as it was potent enough to act as a catalyst when Kerapac used both his blood and magic to change a developing embryo in an egg into what eventually became the Queen Black Dragon. *It is highly likely that dragonkin are immune to mental manipulation, much like their dragon creations which not even gods can control. *Due to their dislike of others, dragonkin are highly unlikely to ally themselves with other races. The only known example is dialogue from fairies from Zanaris, where they say that the Necrosyrtes would reward dragon items to those they "like". The Necrosyrtes are the more aggressive dragonkin, so this was likely a very incredibly rare occurence. It is more likely than not that such rare chosen few were judged on their usefulness, and not any real emotional attachment that the Necrosyrtes would have for them. *Dragonkin may have some control over the flow of time: evidence is shown by the Queen Black Dragon, who is able to use a special move to temporarily freeze time. *It has been confirmed there are around a dozen active dragonkin currently on Gielinor, and it is widely believed that these dragonkin are the only ones left in existence, but it does not account for the possibility that other dragonkin might exist on other planes. **Further evidence is supported by the fact that the word "active" is used rather than existing. This supports a theory that there may be many more dragonkin than what is assumed, as the opposite of the word active is dormant, and this implies that other dragonkin may thus be "sleeping" in a sense. This is likewise supported by the cutscenes shown in various quests with the three most well known dragonkin in them; where one refers to the dragonkin being "awakened". Common Mistakes This section addresses traits relating to dragonkin that unexperienced Role-Players often bestow their characters, but aren't actually seen in-game. *Dragonkin are very hard creatures to Role-Play accurately, and this can often lead to complications with characters that are not consistant with the race, as some players can overdo certain aspects and/or undermine other importaint traits. It is recommended that a person should have very extensive experience as a Role-Player and study all available information on dragonkin at length before attempting to create one as a playable character. *Many players agree, because of the extreme powers of the dragonkin, that this race should only ever be played in private plots with the terms agreed oocly beforehand, or in sandboxes. *Dragonkin are a very reclusive race, and do not get out often. The only known circumstances of dragonkin being sighted are Necrosyrtes attacking to relieve pain from the curse, or Dactyl leaving to conduct field research (which is not nearly as obvious as the Necrosyrte activity). Remember, how a dragonkin would react to another character heavily depends on what faction the dragonkin character is in: both would likely ignore a member of another race if they were not intruding on their lair and if the individual was not pestering them, which would allow the individual to observe the dragonkin in question. If the observer was made known to the present dragonkin, a Necrosyrte would likely kill the observer without thought, and the Dactyl would either kill, let them go, or take them back to their lab to conduct research on them. If an individual is intruding on the dragonkin's lair without invitation, then the penalty is usually death, be it Necrosyrte or Dactyl. Dragonkin only usually interact with members of other races without killing them if the dragonkin needs something in return. Other Information *One dragonkin was confirmed by a Jagex Mod to be on Fossil Island. *Dragonkin names seem to most commonly use the sounds "s," "h," "th," and "ph," and favor the vowels i and a. *Dragonkin refer to those who have not abused the power of the Stone, but still touched it, as "Stone Touchers", while those who abuse the Stone to gain permanent power are referred to as "False Users". *Fairies refer to the dragonkin as "Necrosyrtes," which shows the fairies are aware of at least one of the factions. *As revealed by Forcae's notes, the dragonkin apparently had armored warriors at one point in their history, which when translated to common-speak would be called paladins, but it is unknown what the dragonkin word for the armored warriors is. *The Necrosyrtes have some sort of "vault", in which they are keeping the Elder Mirror, one of the fabled elder artefacts. Currently, it is not known what other treasures are inside this vault. *Dragonkin architecture is often made with an odd, green-colored stone. This is what the majority of their ruins are comprised of. However, there are some dragonkin dwellings that are formed from a deep, brownish-red stone, which closely resemble the warped floors of Daemonheim. *Dragonkin are often associated with deep understanding of experience in all manner of skills. This is shown in ancient effigies; which are small idols of a dragonkin holding the Stone of Jas. These effigies are nearly indestructible, and hold lamps that grant knowledge inside. The only way to break the effigies open is to "feed" them with your own knowledge, which the effigies pick out and draws upon. If a person has sufficient knowledge to sate an effigy several times in a row; it breaks open, and releases the lamp. When the lamp is used, there is a sensation that is described as a "burning malevolence" placed in the back of the user's mind, so it is unknown that if what was learned came at a price of some kind. *Dragonkin are known to have created the above-ground castle at Daemonheim, and the Ancient Cavern beneath Baxtorian Falls. Today, even though the underground floors of Daemonheim were made by Bilrach, a Mahjarrat, Kerapac claims that Daemonheim is still a dragonkin bastion, and it responds to their will. Kerapac uses his will simply to close his laboratory in the warped floors off from any who might intrude; only those whom he lets inside can get within his dwelling. Brimhaven_Dungeon.png|An example of the green-stoned architecture. Phalak'sbedroom.png|An example of the brownish-red stone architecture. Ancient_effigy_detail.png|An ancient effigy. Daemonheim entrance.png|Daemonheim, as it is today. Dragonkin-statue.png|The dragonkin statue at Daemonheim. Ancient_cavern_hd.png|The Ancient Cavern beneath Baxtorian Falls. Media An example of a dragonkin's voice: A dragonkin's screech: The dragonkin's theme (un-updated version): The theme played when the Necrosyrtes show the World Guardian a vision: Stone_of_Jas_detail.png|The Stone of Jas, which the dragonkin are bound to. Kethsi_mural_updated.png|A Kethsian mural, depicting their destruction at the hands of the dragonkin. Dragonkin_castle_2.png|The dragonkin castle Robert the Strong assaulted. Sithaph_chathead.png Elder Gods.png|Artwork of three of the elder gods, Jas being in the middle. Tarshak.png|Tarshak the Dactyl, before absorbing V's power. Tarshak_(2).png|Tarshak, after absorbing V's power. Tarshak_(3).png|Tarshak, beginning to mutate. Tarshak_.png|Tarshak, further mutated after the strain of combat. Abomination_chathead.png|Tarshak's face, after fully mutating into an abomination. Abomination.png|Tarshak's fully mutated form. Ragged_Abomination.png|The abomination, after it was nearly killed by bane ore collapsing on it. Bane_ore_mine.png|A cave of bane ore, one of the only things that can harm a dragonkin, if tuned correctly. Baneorerock.png|A bane ore rock. Bane_ore_detail.png|A detailed look at uncharged bane ore. Robert_vs_the_Dragonkin.png|an example of a dragonkin fireball. Dkin.png|Dragonkin in flight. Phalak'sbedroom.png|Phalak's bedroom in his laboratory. Sithaph.png|Sithaph, thought to be the leader of the Necrosyrtes. Strisath.png|Strisath, another Necrosyrte. Sakirth.png|Sakirth, the Necrosyrte who killed Lucien. Kalibath.png|Kalibath, a more recently seen Necrosyrte. Kerapac.png|Kerapac, leader of the Dactyl. Phalaks.png|Phalaks, another Dactyl. Silkath.png|Silkath, a more recently seen Dactyl. Kerapac_chathead.png Suspensioncontainers.png|Suspension containers, holding grotworms. Dragonbloodjuicer.png|A dragon blood juicer. Grotwormdissectiontable.png|Dissection equipment. Operatingtable.png|An operating table, where an adamant dragon was dissected. Lavaincubator.png|A lava incubator. Eggtable.png|A hatching table. Kerapac11.png|A dragonkin coffer. Laboratorydesk.png|A laboratory desk. Dragon_plate_armour_set_(lg)_equipped.png|Orikalkum equipment, called dragon metal by the younger races. DragonForge3.png|The Dragon Forge, when it is activated, is the only known place on Gielinor where Orikalkum can be worked on, as other forges and anvils are far too cold. Dragon_Forge.png|The Dragon Forge when it is dormant. Dragon_Forge_Orb.png|The power source for the Dragon Forge, when it is turned on. Dragon_Heads.png|The power source for the Dragon Forge, unactivated. Dragonkin_compass.png|The compass rose symbol of the dragonkin. Dragonkin_symbol.png|The half Stone, half compass rose symbol. Dragonkinmural3.png|A dragonkin mural, showing the Necrosyrtes (left) and Dactyl (right) around the Stone of Jas. Dragonkinmural2.png|A dragonkin mural, showing the curse from the Stone of Jas. Dragonkinmural1.png|A dragonkin mural, showing the creation of the dragons. Brimhaven_Dungeon.png|An example of the green-stoned architecture. Phalak'sbedroom.png|An example of the brownish-red stone architecture. Ancient_effigy_detail.png|An ancient effigy. Daemonheim entrance.png|Daemonheim, as it is today. Dragonkin-statue.png|The dragonkin statue at Daemonheim. Ancient_cavern_hd.png|The Ancient Cavern beneath Baxtorian Falls. Dragonkin_concept.png|Dragonkin concept art. Concept_1_dragonkin.png|Uncolored dragonkin concept art. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Dragonkin Category:Guides